


Intro

by Skittles2006



Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon? What's that? Who's she?, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), SO, all the characters are only mentioned, but thats a Lot of effort, but this is an intro to some other works i'll put in here, everyone is happy, everyone survived, first work in the series, i'll add more tags as they come to mind, not all the works will have all the characters lol, there are also a whole bunch of relationship tags i could put, theres no dialouge, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles2006/pseuds/Skittles2006
Summary: Read the tags!!After the war with Thanos, the Avengers all moved in together. Everyone is alive.This is an introduction to a series of fluffy Domestic Avengers :DNot essential to the rest of the series but it's good background info I guess.
Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, this is different than my normal writing style, but bear with me. 
> 
> This is an introduction to the series I'll be working on. Requests are open but I'm already have relationships in mind, so feel free to request them but I might not get to them. The works take place in the same universe, chronologically, but you don't really need to read them in order if you don't want to.

The Avengers Compound was rarely quiet. The closest it came was just after midnight, when the adults went to bed and the younger kids were sleeping, but the teenagers were awake, watching movies or playing games together. By the time they finally fell asleep, some of the adults had woken up already. 

The Compound itself was huge, six floors and three wings. There were bedrooms, training rooms, gyms, dining rooms, labs, playrooms, theaters, and more, so the space was being put to good use. There was no real rhyme or reason to where everyone stayed; the closest thing to organization was the unanimous decision to put the kids and teenagers in their own wing. Otherwise, the adults all mixed together, staying close to their friends and teammates but also making new ones. 

After defeating Thanos, everyone needed a sense of stability, so Tony offered to get a new place made for all of them. Some might have argued that over 30 people in the same building would defeat the idea of “stability,” but most agreed that the consistency in the chaos was comforting. With so many people, you could become completely anonymous in your own home, blending into a sea of unknown, with nobody to question or judge or  _ need _ you. 

It had taken a lot of planning to get all the Avengers and their families together, but after a few stressful months, they managed. Slowly, people were stepping outside of their comfort zones and talking to other Avengers, meeting their teammates and even forming friendships. Once a month was a mandatory Assembly, where everyone got together for some sort of bonding activity. It was silly, but it made them all relax, and they all secretly loved it no matter how much they said otherwise.

Just then, an Assembly itself was taking place. Everyone sat in a huge circle in one of the living rooms, talking and laughing with the people around them. Nate Barton and Morgan were sitting together, playing with some of Morgan’s toys while T’Challa and Vision watched them, occasionally jumping in when invited. Next to them, May was talking with Hope van Dyne and Pepper Potts about being a superhero—she was curious about how Hope and Pepper managed to do it while also taking care of their partners (because we all know that Scott and Tony need to be taken care of). Carol Danvers, Valkyrie, Gamora, and Nebula were listening to their conversation, not adding anything but paying attention. 

Next to them, Dr. Strange and Bruce Banner were talking about medical remedies they used when they were in the field. Clint and Laura Barton were sitting near them, watching as Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, and Natasha Romanoff talked about God-knows-what in Russian. Bucky was lying down, head in Steve’s lap and feet on an annoyed Sam Wilson’s legs. Sam and Steve were frantically trying to figure out what the three of them were talking about, but to no avail. (They were talking about their favorite foods, but they kept glaring over at Sam and Steve to stress them out.) Drax, Loki, and Wong, an unexpected trio, were becoming friends, bonding mostly over space and magic. 

Sitting crossed-legged near Steve, Shuri was talking about her lab at home to a star-eyed group of nerds—Tony, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Thor. They were hanging on to her every word, captivated by her experiences with sciences they could only dream of. Peter had invited MJ and Ned, who weren’t listening to Shuri but were playing cards with Mantis, Groot, Rocket, Peter Quill and Lila and Cooper Barton—Guardians versus humans, Quill on the Guardians’ side. The aliens were losing miserably, but they were still good spirits about it.

Nobody had been lost in the war, and new friendships and relationships were forming in the most unexpected places. Everyone was happy, and it was going to stay that way for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I'll add new works to the series as I go along. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!! They make my day.


End file.
